Asustando a Charlie
by Nenni14
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/One-Shoot: porque la inocencia de Charlie cuando se trata de Alice no tiene limites... ¿que dirá al ver a Jasper salir del baño de su habitación? y el dia de la boda de Bella... averiguemoslo...


_Traducción_ con el permiso de la autora **_VeniVidiViciMR_**... (aclaración... no me pertenece)

hola mis niñas...

leyendo por ahi encontre esta historia y me parecio entre graciosa y linda... todas conocemos a Charlie y queria contar algo de el asi que aqui esta... un pequeño One-Shot ubicado en el dia de la boda... espero les guste como a mi

* * *

><p><strong>Asustando a Charlie<strong>

**Charlie POV**

Entré a la sala frustrado por estarme peleando con el lazo de la corbata, pero al instante mis dedos fueron sustituidos por unos pálidos y pequeños que tuvieron el nudo perfecto en cuestión de segundos. Alice se inclinó a darme un beso en la mejilla con rapidez, "te ves bien, Charlie, no te preocupe"

Gruñí un poco en respuesta, hasta que levante la mirada y vi el vestido que Alice usaba, estaba que brillaba y yo no podía evitarlo así que sonreí un poco al ver su pequeña figura envuelta en seda roja, "bueno, te ves adorable Alice"

"¡Gracias Charlie!" Alice trino con una brillante sonrisa que sólo me hizo sonreír más, "Yo tengo tu saco en mi habitación, ¿vienes?" me dijo, ella prácticamente bailaba mientras yo la seguía por detrás avanzando desde la sala y por el pasillo.

Abrió la puerta olvidando que yo la seguía. La habitación era grande, había una cálida sensación en ella, con relajantes paredes de color marrón y una cama grande decorada con hermosas sábanas de seda azul y un gran espejo en la pared opuesta. Había una puerta que conectaba al baño y otra habitación al lado a la que se acercó Alice. Cuando abrió la puerta mi boca se desencajo del asombro, la habitación era casi más grande que el dormitorio y habían bastidores tras bastidores llenos de ropa.

Alice volvió a aparecer con el saco perfectamente planchado, me estaba ayudando a colocármelo cuándo la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Jasper. Sentí mi rostro cambiar inmediatamente de él clásico rosa a un color morado oscuro. Jasper me ofreció una tímida sonrisa: "Hola Charlie, ¿cómo estás?" algunos botones superiores de su camisa todavía estaban abiertos y tenía una corbata en la mano libre, le salude educadamente tomando su fría mano logrando a su vez ponerme aún más morado.

Yo no podía formar una respuesta, mi mente daba vueltas, ¿por qué estaba Jasper en la habitación de Alice? Seguro que no_ COMPARTIAN_ la habitación, me estremecí al pensar en Alice teniendo intimidad con este _HOMBRE _alto y distante. La pequeña Alice no era capaz de estar con él... ¿no es así?

Alice bailó sobre él y le abrochó los botones que le faltaban antes de colocarle perfectamente la corbata en su cuello, Jasper murmuró agradeciendo y ella se puso de puntillas para darle un beso. Vi con horror como la mano de Jasper se colocaba en la espalda baja la pequeña Alice, sosteniéndola antes de que se apartara.

"Te ves hermosa Al" Jasper susurró tan bajo que apenas logre escuchar, en este momento yo era una profunda sombra púrpura, apenas podía respirar. Él le acarició la espalda un poco más antes de que ella se diera vuelta y se dirigiera otra vez a su armario "¿Sabes dónde está mi saco?"

Alice se rió mientras lo sostenía frente a él, "Ven aquí", Jasper mientras tanto se le acercaba y ella se deslizó sobre él.

"Gracias querida", le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y me ofreció otra sonrisa: "Es bueno verte Charlie… y relajado, Bella va a estar muy contenta" de repente sentí una oleada de calma y tranquilidad, mi cara retorno su color natural y mi respiración se normalizo. Entonces Jasper salió de la habitación y me sentí avergonzado y preocupado una vez más, me dirigí a Alice, que se aseguraba de que la flor era lo suficientemente perfecta como para ir en mi bolsillo, mientras, yo trataba de armarme de valor para preguntarle.

Alice me miró a la cara: "¿Qué es Charlie?" -preguntó ella con dulzura, mientras colocaba la flor en el bolsillo.

"¿Así que esta es su habitación?" Traté de jugar con el _SU_, pero ella no entendió.

"Sí, ¿te gusta?" Ella sonrió afectuosamente mirando la habitación, sus ojos pasaban de la cama al armario.

"Es muy agradable, uhm muy agradable. Entonces…uh... ¿cuál es la habitación de Jasper?" Traté de preguntarle de una manera muy normal intentando no sonar avergonzado, pero fracase estrepitosamente, yo estaba muy preocupado por Alice. Ella sólo me miró y trino en risas antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y tirar de mí otra vez en la habitación.

Yo me quedé confundido mientras ella sonreía, me guió desde el cuarto hacia el exterior en el pasillo y todo el camino hasta la puerta donde se podía escuchar a Bella alistándose para casarse, "No te preocupes por eso Charlie, Jasper cuida muy bien de mí "me dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa que no le podía regresar, luego entró en la habitación dejándome afuera. Bueno, me dije, Jasper toma- ¿Qué? ¡espera! Oh Dios, pequeña… Alice y Jasper... ... Tragué saliva y la seguí hasta la habitación.

Cuando entré en la habitación Bella estaba en el baño que también era por otra puerta, pero mis ojos al instante buscaron a Alice, en lugar de eso me encontré con Emmett y Jasper... tome un respiro para clamarme. Emmett soltó una ruidosa carcajada por algo que Jasper había dicho y se acercó para darme unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, "¿Estás bien Charlie? Parece que acabas de caminar por" se detuvo abruptamente para reír de nuevo.

Jasper murmuró algo y Emmett se rió entre dientes antes de ir hacia la puerta, "Rose quiere que le lleve el secador de pelo de Alice, ¿dónde lo dejo esta vez, Jazz?" dijo sonriendo sugestivamente a Jasper, quien levantó las cejas y respondió con frialdad ", en el cuarto de baño supongo, Emmett"

Emmett se rió de nuevo mientras salía de la habitación y le oímos entrar en otra.

Mis preocupaciones por Alice estaban siendo lentamente reemplazadas por una sensación de calma que adormecía todo mi cuerpo, era extraño pero lo acepte, esta nueva sensación también me dio el coraje para mirar Jasper a los ojos y decirle lo que desesperadamente sentía necesario de hacer.

Jasper sonrió, como si se me animara a decirle lo que pensaba ", ¿qué te tiene preocupado Charlie? ¿Pensé que estabas bien con la boda y Edward en este momento?"  
>"Yo estoy, yo estoy, es sólo que es tan real ahora, y... ¿cuánto tiempo has estado con Alice?" le pregunte bruscamente.<p>

Jasper me miró sorprendido, "desde hace unos años, ¿por qué?"

"Ella es una chica buena, dulce y cariñosa" la defendí, ella era como mi hija, mi inocente y dulce hija. Necesitaba defenderla, pero ¿de Jasper? No estaba seguro.

"Charlie, no es necesario estar a la defensiva, amo a Alice, yo no voy a herirla" Jasper sonaba completamente sincero, era difícil no confiar en él, pero era de Alice de quien hablábamos, necesitaba estar completamente seguro.

Justo en ese momento una voz floto desde el baño, Alice, por supuesto, "Bueno Bella si pudieras quedarte quieta por un segundo no te hubiera herido. Y Honestamente la belleza duele", Jasper rio cariñosamente e intercambio miradas conmigo.

"Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que se ve, no es que tenga que serlo, hago todo lo posible para cuidarla, ella nunca mueve un dedo si puedo evitarlo", sonrió, menos controlado en ese instante.

"¿Jazzy?" Alice llamó desde el cuarto de baño, ajena a nuestra conversación.

"¿Sí, Al?" Jasper le respondió

"Emmett está haciendo un gran relajo en _nuestro_ baño, por favor ve a sacarlo antes de que arruine todas mis cosas" sonaba algo juguetona, _SU_ baño, había dicho, por lo que era cierto, ellos compartían el baño, la habitación, la cama... ... entonces, todo se puso negro.

Me desperté con Bella junto a mí, yo estaba sobre la cama y Alice y Jasper estaban hablando no tan bajo junto a nosotros.

"¡Tú prácticamente le diste un ataque al corazón! '¿Nuestro baño Al? Tenías que haber visto como se le salieron los ojos." Ella lo callo.

"Shh, él va a abrir los ojos es de 3 segundos..." fue lo que hice, ¿cómo lo sabía?

"¡Oh papa! ¿Estás bien?" me pregunto Bella, llevaba una bata de baño y su cabello estaba medio rizado.

"Ves Bella. Él está bien, ahora tenemos que terminar tu cabello, vamos, vamos a volver a la silla. ¿Estás bien Charlie?"

"Uhm, sí, muy bien Alice"

"Bien, Jazz puedes cuidarlo mientras tanto", ordenó y empujó a Bella de nuevo en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta para volver al trabajo.

"Lo siento por todo Charlie..." Jasper dijo cansado.

"Esta… bien, pero le haces daño a esa chica y tú vas a ser el que despierte así... si es que despiertas" Intente dar mi mejor amenaza, pero antes de que el pudiera responder oímos la risa contagiosa de Alicia en el baño y mi sonrojo regreso.

* * *

><p><em>les gusto?<em>


End file.
